Nickelodeon Haystack
The Nickelodeon Haystack is one of the most popular Nickelodeon Productions logo. The logo is well known because of the humorous quote from Klasky-Csupo or some non-Klasky Csupo shows' episodes are heard. List of quotes Rugrats *Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing: (Stu, Didi and Grandpa Lou arguing) *Driving Miss Angelica/Susie vs. Angelica: Phil: (spits and laughs) *A Rugrats Chanukah: Angelica: Dumb babies! Those are for Chanukah!. *Spike's Babies/Chicken Pops: Chuckie: (clucking) *Radio Daze/Psycho Angelica: Chuckie: Oh great Angelica! and Angelica: I'm a psycho!. *America's Wackiest Home Movies/The Lympics: Teddy: Hey i didn't find any dead lizard. *The Carwash/Heatwave: Sabu: He's a brave baby or else a berry berry silly one. *Angelica's Last Stand/Clan of the Duck: Lil: Cause girls are good and boys are bad naughty babies!. *The Turkey Who Came to Dinner: Grandpa Lou: (turkey gobbles) and Boris: Enough with the gobble!. *Dust Bunnies/Educating Angelica: Stu: (chuckling) 1 2 3 shoot!. *Ransom of Cynthia/Turtle Recall: Stu: (crying) and Didi: Sometimes i think we have two babies. *Angelica Orders Out/Let it Snow: Chuckie: I think i seen these toys before. *Crime and Punishment/Baby Maybe: Tommy: If i had to be nakie that quick i'll be in big trouble. *The Word of the Day/Jonathon Babysits: Timmy: (stammering) Hubba hubba! H-h-h-h-h-hub!. *He Saw She Saw/Piggy's Pizza Palace: Lil: Oink-ety oink-ety! Mew mew mew mew!. *The Wild Wild West/Angelica for a Day: Tommy: Oh you mean mean mean girl!. *Babysitting Fluffy/Sleep Trouble: Chaz: (screaming) Ow!. *Chuckie's Duckling/A Dog's Life: Stu and Didi: (gibberish to Spike) Spike!. *Chuckerfly/Angelica's Twin: Angelica: No one's gonna make me look bad! Not even me!. *Raising Dil/No Naps: Angelica: Can't you say Angelica? and Dil: Yucky!. *Man of the House/A Whole New Stu: Stu: Clean underwear clean underwear clean underwear. *Baking Dil/Hair!: Phil: I'm getting fired!. *Zoo Story/I Do: (Goat baas) *The Magic Baby/Dil We Meet Again: Chuckie: Uh i just wanna learn to tie my shoes. *Hand Me Downs/Angelica's Ballet: (Phil moos) *Opposites Attract/The Art Museum: Phil: You can be Reptar's butt. and Lil: Okay!. *The Jungle/The Old Country: (Chaz making caveman sounds and screaming) *Ghost Story/Chuckie's Complaint: Angelica: (singing) Choco... Chocolate cheese. Yeah! *Pedal Pusher/Music: (Dil cooing) *Chuckie's Bachelor Pad/Junior Prom: Phil: Bye i had fun today. *Silent Angelica/Tie My Shoes: Chuckie: Hi i'm Little Joe. *What's Your Line?/Two By Two: (Duck quacking) *All's Well That Pretends Well/Big Babies: Lil: We might have not gone to the Dummi Bears circus thingy!. *Runaway Reptar: Lil: How's come Dactar didn't eat you like a bug?. *Share and Share a Spike/Tommy for Mayor: Phil: And no more bathies!. *Brothers Are Monsters/Cooking With Susie: Chuckie: Just growl if you need anything. *Officer Chuckie/Auctioning Grandpa: Officer Dan: Don't pet dogs that are strange to you. and Chuckie: You might get something on your shoe. *Parnters in Crime/Thumb's Up: Lil: I like eggs. and Phil: Especially when you drop them on the floor. *Planting Dil/Joke's on You: Angelica: It's gonna be lot's of fun staying at your house today Uncle Sucker. *The Big Showdown/Doctor Susie: Goober: You're so cute! Can i have a hug?. *Accidents Happen/Pee Wee Scouts: Chuckie: My Daddy said they are definitely different from diapers. *Chuckie's New Shirt/Cavebabies: Lil: What's the big deal Twinkly? and Phil: Yeah Stinky. *The Incredible Shrinking Babies/Miss Manners: Angelica: Tell the Queen of English that you too Dil!. *A Dose of Dil/Famous Babies: Boy: Tommy's playing with my Reptar!. *Be My Valentine: Phil: Uh was you using this crayon?. *Discover America: Lil: That's Miss Tour Guide you Mr. Sir!. *Finsterella: Chuckie: I'm crying Fairy Bob Mother!. *My Fair Babies/The Way Things Work/Home Sweet Home: Lisa: First of all lose the diapers. Big fashion no-no. *All Growed Up!: Chuckie: I'm getting that feeling in my stomach again. or Chuckie: Uh you drooled?. *Daddy's Little Helpers/Hello Dilly: (Kids passing gas) *Babies in Toyland: Six babies has been spotted riding a goat heading towards Bethelehem over!. *Clown Around/The Baby Rewards: Chuckie: Oh yeah! Am i a clown? Do i make you laugh?!. *Starstruck/Who's Taffy?: Why couldn't i work in animation?. *Bug Off/The Crawl Space: Taffy: Yip yip hooray! Hoop power!. *Fountain of Youth/Kimi Takes the Cake: Chaz: Uh how about a another game of Parcheesi?. Aaahh! Real Monsters *Monsters Get Real/Snorched if You Do Snorched if You Don't: Monsters: (screaming and chuckling) *Monsters Are Real/This is Your Brain on Ickis: An A is an E for the mystery. *Smile and Say Oblina/The Great Wave: Oblina: Toodallo!. *Laugh Krumm Laugh/Rookie Monsters: (Ickis and Krumm arguing) Hey Arnold! *Pilot: Kids: Ow!. The Wild Thornberrys *Flood Warning: Nigel: Hello Huggy!. (Huggy snorting and Nigel grunting) *Dinner With Darwin: Loneliness emptiness utility-ness. *Blood Sisters: Man: (screams) I'm melting! Turn it off!. *Thornberry Island: (Nigel chuckling) *Sir Nigel: Nigel: Red ho!. Rocket Power *New Squid on the Block/Down the Drain: Sam: Squid? Is that my dink?. *Secret Spot/Ice Queens: Twister: Team trustship isn't any friendship!. *Otto 3000/Night Prowlers: Tito: Let's go back. I made pu-pu platters for everyone. *The Longest Day/Ottoman and the Sea: Tito: Aloha! *Island of the Menehune: Sam: I pulled a Bobby Brady dude!. *A Rocket X-mas: Moo moo a chicken says Moo!. As Told By Ginger *The Party: Ginger: You want my little brother? and Carl: I heard that!. *Ginger the Juvey: Hoodsey: It's Hoodsey Blake with an H!. *Carl and Maude: Hoodsey: If you ask me the whole thing's juvenile. *Stealing First: Macey: Uh she's Potey i'm Macey. *Of Lice and Friends: Carl: You can watch flies at the city dump. and Hoodsey: But we already did that!. *Cry Wolf: Hoodsey: But what about my power?. (roars) *Far From Home: Rest stop. Those you with legs the free to stretch them. All Grown Up! *Susie Sings the Blues: Chuckie: No i wanna limp outta here in a neck brace!. *Bad Kimi: Z's father: Group hug!. *Tweenage Tycoons: Harold: Get your Poos here!. *Truth or Consequences: Lil: It is biologically impossible for girls to fart. *Thief Encounter: Didi: Oh that Spike brussle sprouts!. *The Old and the Restless: Dil: (burping) What's for dinner?. *Tommy Foolery: Everyone: Heh?. *The Fools Rush In: Tommy: Uh i had to cut the scene for time. *Memoirs of a Finster: Chuckie: Bird poop tastes stinkier than water!. *Miss Nose it All: Angelica: The couch is on vacation. *Interview With a Campfire: Kira: (coughing) *Runaround Susie: Susie: (speaks Spanish) *Lucky 13: Dil: (porpoise talking) I mean (porpoise squeal)!. *The Science Pair: Stu: Who says i lost it?. (laughing) *The Finster Who Stole Christmas: Chuckie: What could i say? I'm full of Christmas spirit this year! *Project Chuckie: Chuckie: Gorilla vanillio! Did i just say that?. *It's Karma Dude!: Susie: Oh man those are some honkers!. *Dude Where's My Horse?: Angelica: You're an ostrich? I had an ostrich sleeping on my bed?. *R.V. Having Fun Yet?: Phil: Moms are like pack mules of love. *Susie Goes Bad Lite: Susie: Hey there fool. Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze